


there's stuff in it

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [6]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Everybody's a Superhero, Episode: s01e06 Everybody's a Superhero, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Ten Week Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Jay doesn’t know how it’s possible that Sandra Bell has a hairbrush sitting on his bathroom counter."Jay, on his slowly growing collection of Sandra's things.





	there's stuff in it

**Author's Note:**

> [aaron davis/miles morales voice] hey.

Jay doesn’t know how it’s possible that Sandra Bell has a hairbrush sitting on his bathroom counter.

 

Oh, he knows the chain of events that led to this. But his brain refuses to comprehend that Sandra has never stepped foot in his home, and yet there is a hairbrush of hers on his bathroom counter.

 

There are papers from her cases in his office. Fine, okay.

 

There are flats for when her feet get sore from high heels all day hiding under his desk. Alright.

 

He found chapstick in his pocket the other day that isn’t his. Burt’s Bees. Raspberry scented. Fiddling with crossing the line.

 

Hairbrush in his home? No. That’s an invasion. That is a full court press to guarantee that there is no part of his life where he opens something of his up and Sandra Bell falls out.

 

And with Sandra Bell comes Allison Adams. Smirking at his dismay. Watching him watching Sandra. 

 

_ That’s how it starts. _

 

Sandra had left her hairbrush in his bag. He’d opened it up when he got home and absent-mindedly set it on his bed while trying to find a file. 

 

He doesn’t know why he didn’t put it back in his bag and bring it back to Sandra the next day. He doesn’t know why he moved it to his counter instead.

 

His brain refuses to process impossible things. 

 

He says nothing when Sandra asks if she can leave her things in his office. He just accepts that now there’s parts of her life mixed with his.


End file.
